


Wolf Moon

by RileyMasters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes it upon himself to get a couple of murdering omegas out of the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Moon

Lost, stumbling,

fear coursing through veins.

Tree roots catching limbs,

sending their owner tumbling to the ground.

 

Howls echo from the

expanse of trees behind,

announcing the impending

arrival of his executioners.

 

How many are coming?

Their number hidden

by the  _Beau Geste_ Effect,

making the two become twelve.

 

Red eyes appear in the trees.

Growls taint the air.

Paws and claws slowly

pad forward, taunting.

 

The chased teen slowly

raises his eyes.

He bites down his fear,

clenching his little powder bag closer.

 

"This _might_ hurt,"

he taunts the creatures.

 

They pounce.

He dodges to the side,

letting the bag fall gracelessly,

blue powder scatter everywhere.

 

The wolves howl in agony.

"Gotta love wolfsbane."

The teen takes off running,

back onto the well worn path.

 

The wolves, pawing their eyes

to try and free themselves

of the poison and pain,

watch him go,

and plan their next move.

 

They will return to destroy

the teen's friends,

his own Pack of wolves,

the next full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim for my poetry class.


End file.
